gaming_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Assassin's Creed Weapons Guide
La shaiq' waqee mutlak bl kollin mumkin! (Arabic: Nothing is true, everything is permitted!) -Altiar to Al Mualim Hidden Blade: The Hidden Blade primary use is assassination. Assassinating is a one shot kill that works when enemies are not in active combat with you. Its secondary attack is finishing enemies off that are on the ground. This technique works very well with the grab and throw tecnique. There are three assassination techniques: low profile which is assassinating while walking or standing still. This is the most stealthy of the three techniques. The next assassination technique is the medium profile. This is the technique used when jogging. This is not as stealthy as the first. The final technique is the high profile. This is used when Altiar is sprinting. This is a jumping assassination technique so it can be used while on a building to attack an enemy on the ground. Can counter attacks. It also can be used to assassinate enemies that are being grabbed by vigilantes. Enemies are also vulnerable to assassination while they are giving orders. Strengths: Stealth, Effective against all targets Weaknesses: Not very effective in face to face fighting Sword: This weapon has the greatest attack of all the weapons. Although not stealthy as the others it's diverse techniques make it strong. It has several different attacks. The first are quick attacks these are weaker than strong attacks but are very fast. These attacks are best used against low skill guards because they can be countered, dodged, or blocked. Blocking or Countering is the best way to stop them, The next attack is a strong attack. Although slower than the first it can be countered, but it is very difficult to counter. It still can be blocked and dodged though. This attack is best used when guards are giving orders so they won't block. This attack deals more damage than the first. Blocking or dodging is the best way to stop these attacks. The next technique is break defense. The technique is used to stop a block by smacking away the opponent's sword. After using this technique is best to proceed to use quick attacks. This is best used against skilled opponents who are good at avoiding melee attacks. Note that opponents can also use this technique so try not to block against skilled guards. Swords are able to counter. Strengths: Strong, Effective at taking down many guards at once. Weaknesses: High profile, Opponents possess same skills with swords. Dagger and Throwing Daggers: Daggers act precisely as weaker swords. Throwing daggers are used for a ranged stealthy instant kills. Altiar must be close enough to be locked on but he must also far enough way so he is not in reach with his dagger. The instant kill is unavoidable so it is best used against powerful guards such as templars. However this attack has limited ranged and ammunition. You can pickpocket thugs to receive more throwing knives. However if you are caught you while have to fistfight all nearby thugs will attack for each one you defeat you receive one dagger where as a successful pick pocket gives you five daggers for one thug. Strengths: Ranged, Stealthy one shot kill attack Weaknesses: Weaker than sword in melee, Limited ammo Grappling (Fist and Grab and Throw): Fist are used in interrogations and thug fights. They can block other fist attacks and deal low damage to opponents in a fist fight but are practically useless against weapons. Grab and throw knocks enemies away from Altiar causing very low damage. If an opponent is thrown into a breakable object it kills them instantly. It can only be used when Altiar is not locked on. Skilled opponents that are engaged in combat with you can counter it. When locked on to an advisary you can also can counter it resulting in you grabbing and throwing them. It is also a socially acceptable way to stop harrasers. This technique can be used to knock opponents off of high ledges effectively which causes them to fall to their deaths. Strengths: Can be non lethal for interrogations or able to instant kill strong enemies Weaknesses: Can be countered by most opponents, Generally low damaging and often difficult to use without being hit